hotlinemiamifandomcom-20200223-history
Corey
Corey is a playable waifu in Hotline Miami 2: Wrong Number and she a shit Background Corey shows all the signs of being a "tomboy", most of her friends are male, she wears what might well be a man's jacket, hence it being baggy, and while it's difficult to discern facial features from any of her 8-bit sprites, she doesn't look to be wearing any make-up. She also looks to have a more "boyish" haircut and she's also shown in the comic to be the second tallest in the group, while also having a stocky yet athletic build. Corey appears to be the most affected in terms of being Jacket's fan, as she wears a 1989 Miami Dolphins Varsity Jacket (compared to Jacket's possible high school varsity jacket). She also is the first one to grab a Richard mask during Mark's hallucination in the intro for Death Wish. Although this could easily just be a coincidence. While storming a tall building full of Russian mobsters ("Death Wish"), each of the Fans attack different floors (via separate elevators) with the goal of reaching the roof. The Fans had planned to keep in contact through walkie-talkie, however their scheme goes awry. Corey is the second of the Fans to clear her floor. After each playable Fan clears their floor, Corey is fatally wounded by The Son (a bullet wound to the stomach) and is found later by Detective Pardo, while Tony's holding her body. Playstyle She is extremely agile and has the ability to combat dodge. This allows her to roll and dive, similar to The Son's technique Bodyguard, becoming temporally invulnerable while rolling under gunfire, avoiding melee attacks and knocking enemies back when entering a room. Unlike The Son, however, she doesn't start with a katana at the beginning of each level she is playable in. While rolling, she cannot attack, but can do so immediately out of the roll. There is a short delay after the roll has finished in which she cannot roll again, meaning that she cannot constantly repeat this move to achieve a continuous state of invulnerability. Combat dodge aside, her playstyle is similar to that of Jacket's default playstyle (when he is wearing the Richard mask). Trivia * Corey has been confirmed as being female by Dennis, responding to an inquiry on the character's clothing.Corey & Alex both confirmed female by Dennis Wedin http://s1376.photobucket.com/user/Grayhound5493/media/Corey2_zpsfe4f9bf5.jpg.html ** In this case, this makes Corey and Alex the first and second, respectively, playable female characters in the Hotline Miami series. * Corey may be left handed, mixed-handed or ambidextrous. Upon starting a level, most of the time Corey be dominant with her left hand, while sometimes upon starting a level she will use her right hand instead, it is unknown if this is a glitch or is extra proof for her being ambidextrous, not left handed. * She is depicted in comic #4 '''Send a message '''differently; wearing black low Converses, saffron pants, no knee protectors and a different Miami Dolphins jacket to that worn in-game. ** She is also shown to own a Katana in the comic. However it is not seen after, possibly meaning that it got damaged, stolen or lost. It also could have been removed from the game most likely for balancing purposes, most especially since her and the rest of the fans are playable rather early in the game. References Category:Hotline Miami 2 characters Category:Hotline Miami 2 playable characters